


No Pants Dance

by FallenAngelAndPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelAndPie/pseuds/FallenAngelAndPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pants are overrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Dance

It all started out innocently enough.  
Castiel was sitting at the library table, pouring over books that could explain anything about the Darkness to him, when his concentration was disrupted by loud rock music.  
It was coming from the kitchen.  
He knew Sam was out getting groceries, and this was not his sort of music anyway.  
But Dean was asleep.....at least he thought he was.  
Cas walked towards to the kitchen.  
Standing in the doorway, head cocked in confusion, he stared a pantsless Dean Winchester, beer in his right hand, dancing to classic rock hits of the '80s.  
Unaware that his angel was watching, boxer brief and black Tshirt clad Dean, took a swig of beer and spun around, eyes closed.   
"Dean, are you intoxicated?" Castiel walked towards the tipsy hunter.   
Startled, Dean opened his eyes and stumbled to turn off the music.   
"Noooo..." Dean fained, pulling his tshirt down to try and cover his underwear.  
"What are you doing then?" Cas inquired.  
Dean looked over at the cd player and down at his beer, "Dancing?"  
Cas narrowed his eyes, "I have never seen you dance before, Dean."  
"I thought I was alone.  I forgot you were in the library," Dean muttered. "I'll just be in my room."  
Dean took off to leave the kitchen, but Cas grabbed hold of his arm, "Can I join in on your dancing?"  
Dean froze, turning his head to look at Cas, "What?"  
"It looked like fun.  I could use some fun," Cas cracked his awkward smile. "I can even take off my pants, too, Dean."  
Dean shot him his shy look of agreement before grabbing the CD player and motioning for him to follow.  
Dean was not about to have Sam walk in on him having a no pants dance party with Cas.  
The hunter and the angel entered Dean's room, closing the door behind them.  
"I don't know how comfortable I am with this, Cas," Dean plugged the CD player into the wall and sat on his bed. "I mean, we're both dudes. Dudes don't dance in their boxers with other dudes.  It's kind of gay."  
Castiel was in the middle of dropping his pants as he listened to the hunter's worries, "What about it makes it homosexual?  We are not engaging in sexual intercourse.  I fail to see how dancing in shorts, that society deems as unmentionables, is an act of homosexuality."  
"Because dudes tend to only dance with other dudes if they're Fucking them.  Especially if both dudes are only wearing underwear," Dean explained.   
What Dean was keeping secret was that Cas was the one dude he actually would like to fuck.  He'd dreamed and fantasized about it, but now, now that he may actually have an opportunity to make that dream come true, he was chickening out.  
"Dean, it is just dancing.  And our underwear is basically just shorts we wear under our clothes.  But if you no longer want to, than I understand," Castiel frowned as he pulled his pants back up and started redoing his belt.  
Dean trembled as he walked closer to the angel, putting his hand over Castiel's, "No. I want to dance."  
Dean smirked nervously as he stared into the angel's deep blue eyes.  
Castiel dropped his pants again, stepping fully our of them this time.  
Dean walked over to his CD player and pressed play.  
Castiel awkwardly started to bob his head to the music and bounce his knees to the beat.  
"What are you doing?" Dean laughed, taking a swig of his beer.  
"Dancing," Castiel said matter of factly.  
Dean laughed harder, "This is how you dance, Cas."  
The drunken hunter proceeded to groove in time to the music, pointing his finger in the air and thrusting his hips wildly.   
Castiel copied him and before long both men were acting crazy, jumping on the bed like little, excited children.  
The song switched to a slower power ballad and Dean stopped jumping.  
Castiel noticed he was the only one flailing in the air and eased to a stop himself, "What is it, Dean?"  
Dean bit his lip.  He took a deep breath, stared into Castiel's eyes, took a fistful of the angel's tie and pulled him in close, locking lips with his angel.  
It felt right.  Like their lips belonged together.  Like these were the lips he was meant to be kissing for all of eternity.   
When they broke the kiss, Dean jumped of the bed and fumbled with the CD player's buttons, trying to stop the CD.  
"Dean," Castiel followed, placing a hand on the hunter's left shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
Sweating, Dean muttered, still looking down at the CD player, "Uh....yeah. Yeah."  
"Was that an act of homosexuality? The kiss we just shared?" Cas cocked his head in wonder.  
"What?" Dean spun around. "No. No. Because we're not gay, dude. I'm not gay. I don't like guys. Not you. A guy. Like that. I like girls. Lots of girls. Big breasts. Breasts. Busty beauties."  
"Because, Dean," Cas interrupted. "If it was an act of homosexuality, than I am totally okay with that."  
Cas just stood there smiling softly.  
Dean shifted, nervously, in his spot.  
"Okay. Maybe we could do this whole no pants dancing thing again. But we have to lay down some ground rules," Dean straightened up and puffed out his chest. "One: Sam cannot know about these. Two: I pick the music. Three: beers. We need beers. Four: we only ever kiss. No matter how drunk we get. It goes no further than a kiss.  And no tongues!"  
"But, Dean, I could have sworn I felt your tongue in my mouth," Castiel furrowed his brow and looked intensely at Dean.  
"I was drunk and we had no rules yet!" Dean crossed his arms in defiance. "You good with the rules, Cas?"  
"I'm good," Cas smiled. "We going to continue dancing or.....?"  
Dean winked as he pressed play.


	2. The Garage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas continue their dance sessions, but Dean feels like Sam is going to grow suspicious if he catches them both emerging from his room, so Dean suggests they move their sessions to the garage under the guise of "Mechanic Lessons" for Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rules
> 
> One: Sam cannot know about these.  
> Two: Dean picks the music.  
> Three: Beers. There must be beers.  
> Four: They only ever kiss. No matter how drunk they get. It goes no further than a kiss. And no tongues!

Dean wakes up the morning after his first dance session with Cas, a little groggy from the beers, but pretty happy.  
He hadn't had that much fun in his bedroom in a long time, and he kept replaying that kiss over and over in his mind.

"Did I really kiss him?" Dean asked himself, rubbing his face.

He couldn't believe that he actually let himself go that much.

These feelings were something he had had for as long as he could remember.  Even before Cas burst through those barn doors, he had occasionally caught himself staring at an attractive man a little too long.  But he dismissed those thoughts and feelings and continued to act on his feelings for women.

There was one man, when Dean was about 22, that he almost hooked up with.  But John and Sam returned to the motel room, and Dean had to pass the man off as a fellow hunter who was just passing through.  Luckily for Dean, John was more preoccupied with Sam informing them that he was leaving for Stanford that night, so he didn't press his eldest son for more details.

After that, Dean was much more cautious.  He kept his male attractions to himself and refused to act on them.

Until he met Castiel.

Every second they were around each other, Dean's attraction to the blue eyed angel grew. But it wasn't just Jimmy Novak's gorgeous vessel that Dean lusted after.  As he and Cas learned more about each other and Dean learned that he could trust and rely on his new friend, he found himself craving the angel more and more.

But it wasn't until Castiel dropped his trousers in front of him that he even contemplated the possibility of moving passed friendship.

And when Castiel didn't break that kiss, Dean knew his feelings were okay.  At least in private.

He couldn't tell Sam, though.  He didn't want his little brother to think any less of him.  No, this was his secret.  His and Cas' secret.

* * *

 

Dean, Sam and Cas were in the study, pouring over more books.

Cas and Dean kept stealing looks at each other, occasionally making eye contact.  

They were both growing restless for another dance session.

"Hey, uh, Cas," Dean cleared his throat. "What do you know about cars?"

"Pretty much everything, Dean.  Metatron filled my head with every book in existence," Cas stated. 

"Have you ever changed the oil on a car? Looked under the hood?" Dean winked.

"No....I....," Cas caught the wink and realized what Dean was trying to do. "Would you like to show me?"

Dean smiled and stood up from the table, "Follow me to the garage.  Sam, you stay here."

Dean had already put the CD player and a 6 pack in the bunker's garage.  He grabbed two beers and threw one to Cas.

"Drop your pants," he winked as he, one handedly, dropped his own.

Cas complied as Dean pressed play on the CD player.

The two started grooving to the beat.

Dean wasn't even halfway done his first beer when he set it down and started hopping over to his angel.  Without a word, he plucked Castiel's beer from his hand and set it beside his. 

"Dean?  I was drinking that," Cas looked confused.

Dean grinned as he placed his left hand on Castiel's right hip and his right and wrapped around the angel's tie.

"Dean, we're not even drunk yet...."

"I know," Dean winked. "But I want to know what this is like when I'm sober."

Dean pulled Castiel's lips to his and ran his left hand up the angel's back to the nape of his neck.

Slowly pulling away, with a smile plastered across his face, Dean mumbled, "Yup. I really do like that."

Without the hunter and angel even knowing he was there, Sam had opened the garage door slightly, just in time to see the kiss. 

"I knew it," Sam whispered to himself as he quietly closed the door and walked back towards the library. "I knew Dean liked Cas."


	3. You Have Your Passions, I Have Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's affair with Cas drives Sam to the library.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rules
> 
> One: Sam cannot know about these.  
> Two: Dean picks the music.  
> Three: Beers. There must be beers.  
> Four: They only ever kiss. No matter how drunk they get. It goes no further than a kiss. And no tongues!

Three weeks, and many pantsless dance parties had occurred in that time.

After almost every hunt, Dean and Cas would steal away and destress with some music, beers and gentle intimacy.

Some nights they would even fall asleep on Dean's bed and wake up in each other's arms.  At first, Dean was disgusted that he was spooning with his best friend, but once he thought about it, thought about how good it made him feel, he grew more comfortable with it and even began to long for it.

Having his arms wrapped around Castiel's shoulders, or being the one engulfed by another man's body, was comforting.  He felt safe and happy.  A feeling he quite liked and had never really ever felt before.

Their growing intimacy also started making it harder to keep secrets from Sam.

Dean would catch himself staring at Castiel, when Sam was present. Dean wanted to tell his brother, mainly so he and Cas could stop hiding and he could just plant one on Cas in the middle of a research session.

But what would Sam say?

Would Sam look down on his big brother?  Think Dean was less than a man?

Dean couldn't handle that.

* * *

 

Sam wasn't an idiot.

He knew his brother was trying to hide his affair with Cas, and he wasn't about to approach either of them about it.  If Dean wanted to come out, then he would.  He just needed time.

Of course, this didn't stop him from dropping hints that he was all for gay relationships.

When same sex marriage was legalized, he casually announced his pleasure at breakfast.  Dean tried to brush it off, but Sam caught the quick wink and smile he flashed over at Castiel.

He tried to get out of the bunker as much as possible so Dean and Cas could be alone.  He'd duck out and go to bars or the library or sometimes he would just drive.

Often times he would think about how his life would differ if he had someone to be close with, how his life would differ if Jess were still alive.

It was these thoughts that made him head to t.he library in the first place. 

He hadn't even looked at a law textbook since 2005, but maybe it was time.

Law used to fill him with so much joy and passion.  If Dean could have some joy and passion in his life, then why couldn't he?

Dean was keeping his secrets about not exactly being straight, and Sam was keeping his about studying law again.

Sam never thought he would meet someone between the dusty old stacks, but a young woman, by the name of Clara, happened to be at the library almost as often as he was.

The met when they both reached for the same copy of History of American Law book.

Clara was a cute, bubbly 27 year old, law student wannabe.

She dressed down, jeans, tshirts, fitted plaid button ups and her hair was usually in a pony tail or in 2 braids.

She was intelligent and witty.

Sam liked her, but was fearful of what would happen to her if he were to let her into his world.

Coffee and study dates were fine, but, unlike his brother and Cas, his pants were staying on.

"I feel like I've told you everything there is to know about me, but yet I still don't really know who Sam is," Clara softly smiled as she sipped her coffee and stared sweetly into Sam's eyes.

"Uh," Sam fidgeted. "I told you.  I was going to go to law school but then my girlfriend died and I went on a roadtrip with my brother that's lasted a decade.  What else is there to really know?"

"What are you afraid of?  Your favourite colour?  Food? What was the last thing you binge watched on Netflix?"

Sam laughed, "Okay...um...I'm afraid of clowns. I guess I like green.  I will never say no to a salad, but my brother makes the best burgers you have ever had.  Netflix binge?  It's kind of dumb.  I definitely blamed it on Cas, but, I watched the entire eight seasons of Full House in a month."

"Okay, There we go.  Full House?  Really?" Clara giggled.

"Yeah.  I never really had a normal family life growing up.  Or a house.  It was comforting."

Clara reached across the table and grabbed onto Sam's hand in support, "Who's Cas?  I don't remember you mentioning him."

Sam looked down at her hand in his and smiled, "Oh, he's a family friend.  KInd of my brother's boyfriend, but they don't know that I know.  I started going to the library to give them more alone time."

"Are they trying to be secretive?"

"Yeah.  I think Dean thinks I'll think less of him, but he's my big brother.  He practically raised me.  I could never think less of him.  All I want is for him to be happy, and Cas makes him happy."

"You should probably tell him that.  Just sit his ass down and be real with him.  Then call me up and the four of us will have a double date.  It will be fun!" Clara grinned, squeezing Sam's hand.

"Yeah," Sam whispered. "Yeah....."


	4. An Anniversary and An Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas leave the bunker

Dean had taken the opportunity of no Sam in the bunker this morning, to make his special blueberry pancakes for Cas.

He had been toying with an idea for a few days now and wanted to butter the angel up first.

"This has been going on for a month.  If Cas was a chick, I's call her my girlfriend by now.  I would also have gotten laid about 600 times," Dean mumbled as he poured the batter into the pan. "I mean, no one has to know, but, maybe I could....I could, start calling Cas my....my....my b-boyfriend.  At least just when it's the two of us."

"Dean," Castiel had entered the kitchen. "What are doing?"

Dean spun around, batter bowl and ladle in hand, "Making blueberry pancakes. For you, us, for us."

"Thank you, Dean, but I won't be able to fully taste their excellence," Cas walked over to the hunter, stuck his finger into the batter and licked it off. "Tastes like molecules."

"I know," Dean smiled. "But, it's kind of a special day today."

"It is?" Cas cocked his head.

"Yeah," Dean gulped and turned back towards the stove, flipping his pancake. "It's, uh, it's been a month since, since our first dance...."

Cas smiled and put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "So, today is our anniversary?"

Dean dropped the bowl and froze.

"Dean?" Cas looked down at the bowl and then back to the back of the hunter's head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Dean gulped. "I just didn't realize that you realized that that was what today was."

Cas smiled, "I am aware that if we were a couple today would be an important day.  Usually celebrated with dinner, or flowers, or cards...or...pancakes...."

Dean turned around, searching the angel's eyes, "But we're not a couple."

"We're not?" Cas furrowed his brow and stared into the green of Dean's eyes. "There are two of us. A couple is two.  We dance without pants and cuddle and kiss.  Isn't that what couples do?"

Dean swallowed hard, "But, if we, if we were a couple then we'd be admitting that we're....that we're....gay..."

"I'm an angel, Dean.  My sexuality is not bound by the realms of human sexuality.  It's much more complicated.  And are you gay, Dean?  Can you honestly tell me you have never been attracted to women?"

"No.  I love women. They're hot, man."

"Then you are not gay, Dean," Castiel put his hands on Dean's waist. "We're just an angel and a hunter. A couple of dudes who like doing stuff together and enjoy each other's company and kisses."

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck, "No.....Cas, we're just a couple of dudes who love each other."

Dean smiled and leaned in to press his lips onto Castiel's.

The pancakes were burnt at this point, so a homemade breakfast was out.

"Get dressed!  I'm going to take you, my, my boyfriend out for breakfast!" Dean smiled as he marched towards his room. "My boyfriend.  Dean Winchester has a boyfriend.  HA!"

Cas followed, "I think Sam has the Impala, though."

"That's fine.  There is a garage full of fine ass cars to choose from," Dean grinned as he took off his robe and threw on his jeans and plaid shirt.

* * *

 

Dean drives them to a sweet little cafe that he has never stepped foot in before.  He practically leaps out of the car and runs to hold Cas's door open.  He might have a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean he still can't be chivalrous. 

As Cas stands up, Dean plants a kiss on his lips.  He doesn't care who sees.  It's 2015 and he's happy.  He's found something he never thought he would have.  He grabs Cas's hand and they walk into the cafe.

As the awkwardly cute couple walks to a table, Cas stares at the back of a familiar shaggy head, "Sam?"

All colour drains from Dean's face as he sees the head turn around to reveal its face: his little brother Sammy.

Dean looks down at his hand, still wrapped around Cas's.  He quickly lets go and exists the restaurant.

"Dean!" Cas and Sam yell in unison as they both go after him.

"Dean! I don't care that you're holding hands with Cas!" Sam calls out as he gets outside.

"I wasn't.  It was a slip.  Hands brushed," Dean sputtered. Leaning against the car, feeling like he's having a panic attack.

"Dean, I know," Sam stood behind his brother. " I _know_."

Dean lifted his head in silence.

"I knew since you two danced in the garage a month ago.  I see the way you look at him when you think I'm not looking.  Why do you think I leave the bunker so much?"

"I didn't want you to think I was weak, Sam."

"Weak?  Because you like another guy?  Because you like Cas?  Dean, you're my big brother.  You're the strongest man I know.  The bravest.  I could never think you're weak.  I want you to be happy.  If Cas makes you happy, then I want you to be with him," Sam moved beside his brother. "I love you, Dean.  NOthing will ever make me see you as anything less."

A tear fell down Dean's left cheek, "Thanks, Sam."

Dean straightened up and wiped his face, "Now, who's that chick you were with?"

"Clara?" Sam chuckled. "Just some woman I met at the library."

"She's cute, Sam," Dean winked and patted his brother on the shoulder as he turned back to head into the cafe. "C'mon, Cas!  Let's try their pancakes."

Dean wrapped his arm around his angel's shoulders as the two of them walked into the building.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Cas wrapped his arm around the hunter's waist and placed his other hand on his stomach. "That was kind of a big moment."

"I'm fine, Cas.  Relieved, actually.  Like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.  Now we don't have to hide.  Now we can kiss in the library or kitchen.  You don't have to sneak into my room after Sam goes to sleep anymore.  We can be a normal couple," Dean smiled and kissed Cas's cheek. "Well, as normal as a human and angel can get."


End file.
